


Moving On

by Dear_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At least its mentioned its not really like...written out, Character Death, Explosions, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Head Injury, Head trauma, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It will be though as like flashback things, Moving On, Multi, Mute Connor Murphy, Muteness, Other, Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Dear_Jared_Hansen
Summary: {THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE}Connor Murphy is a mute. How did his mutism happen one may ask? Connor ‘became’ a mute due to head injury in his school when the building had collapsed. The collapse itself was caused by a gas leak leading to an explosion and injuring many in the process on that side of the school.





	Moving On

Connor Murphy is a mute. How did his mutism happen one may ask? Connor ‘became’ a mute due to head injury in his school when the building had collapsed. The collapse itself was caused by a gas leak leading to an explosion and injuring many in the process on that side of the school.  This all happened when Connor was only a sophomore in middle school. A seventh grader ready to take on anything that came at him. By his side was his sister, Zoe, who always stuck close to her older brother. They were there for each other in any situation that may come their way.   
  
They were even there for each other when the building collapsed in on itself and the fire tore its way through the rest of the halls. Zoe saved her brother that day, Connor thanked her when he awoke in the hospital, being told what happened in his school and asked multiple questions such as “Do you feel sick” and “Does your head hurt.”  For some reason though, Connor could not answer these questions. For any time he did the people would only give him a sad look and leave the room.   
Connor was confused.   
  
The doctor told his parents he was mute and that while his head injury may heal with time, his loss of voice may not.   
Connor refused to believe this. Zoe could hear him, how come his own parents and the doctors could not? As he got older, he only assumed they were ignoring him.  This didn’t matter to Connor, he had Zoe after all! And Zoe would listen to anything he had to say to her. They played often in his room. For some reason his parents started to remove and box up Zoe’s own items in her room. She told him she didn’t mind, and he told her she could stay in his room with him.   
  
And this is where the story begins.   
The story of Connor Murphy and how he manages to help the ghosts of the past explosion move on, while teaching himself to move on as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that inspired this work -  
> The Mute - Radical Face  
> Welcome Home - Radical Face  
> Haunted - Radical Face  
> Ghosting - Mother Mother  
> \-----  
> S0 the intro is super shot but the chapters will be longer since they're going to have to fit everything in for each character who Connor interacts with and how he helps them.  
> This will be some fun! At least I hope it will, the fic in itself is very, very sad and kinda dark in its own way.
> 
> But it will be nice.  
> I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful October.


End file.
